labyrinthorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Bella
Bella was a played character in Labyrinth. She was played by Bella, and had the role of a basic Prisoner. History Nothing is known about this characters' backstory. Labyrinth Bella awoke in the Labyrinth in the Ante-Room with nothing but a pair of shoes. She was placed there by Willis for unknown reasons. Bella remarked early on about her nervousness and hoped she could be as useful as others around her appeared to be. Her first action was to join the majority of the players in the killing of Simplton in order for the group to receive a compass. When the group's split, Bella ended up in Group B. Bella immediately tried to take charge by asserting her opinion that the group should split into two sub groups for exploration purposes. The rest obliged, and Bella set off with her new group of five. Upon entering one room, Bella eyed a piece of chalk, but Boc was the first to claim it. Bella also began to use her shoes to trigger any possible traps, and quickly claimed the shoes back once they were retrievable. The group quickly fell apart, starting with the untimely death of Boc. Silver Shot was next after entering a gas trap room. At the same time, Bsrj went off on his own, leaving Bella alone with Helios. At this point, Bella collected the piece of chalk. After the rooms shifted places, Bella and Helios collided with the remnants of Group A, and joined them on their journey. She immediately clashed with Bear, though shared all of her information with the new group. Bella continue to assert to the new group that they should split in half to cover more ground, but her way of thinking was largely outnumbered. Bella continue to fight each day with Bear as he attempted to use his Lie Detector ability on her. Bear went as far as to attempt to lynch Bella for not cooperating. During this time, Bella let her abrasive personality shine and alienated herself from most of the group, even turning her old companion Helios against her. Bella was visibly agitated when her group ran into Bsrj, who had previously deserted her. After Bsrj's death, Bella grew silent, and was soon left behind. Because Bear was poisoned and his time was running out for an antidote, the group chose not to wait for Bella to catch up. Bella survived for several phases trailing just behind Group A. In this time, she found the corpse of her former rival, Bear. Bella hardly reacted to this sight. She also left a trail of messages with her chalk, writing "Bella was here" on several walls. After ten phases on her lonesome, Bella entered a room to find Curtis Page standing a midst a bloodbath. Curtis, who Bella was previously with in Group A, was the sole survivor of the Group A bloodbath. Bella threw up at the sight of the severed heads and corpses littered throughout the room. After demanding for an explanation from Curtis, and more importantly for her shoe back, Curtis surprised her by choking her to death with the shoelace from her own shoe. Bella's body went limp, and she became another addition to the massacre room. Death ''"Try me!" Bella demanded. Curtis just shrugged and walked to the corner. '' ''Bella sat down anxiously. This was terrible. Maybe she should make a break for it...she didn't know if she could survive for too long in his company. He was hiding a lot of things...she knew... '' ''And where was her damn shoe. '' ''"I'm sick of my shoes being thrown and going missing!" She shouted out to the world. '' ''"I found your shoe." Curtis said quietly. '' ''Bella looked around. He was gone. '' ''Then she felt her throat tighten. '' ''"It's right here!" Curtis shouted. '' ''Bella tried to shout out but her airways had become blocked. Curtis was standing behind her with a shoelace, strangling her throat. She kicked and struggled but he just pulled back towards the far side of the room. Flailing her arms around frantically she caught a blow on the side of Curtis' face but it didn't stop him. '' ''He continued to pull until all the air had escaped from her body...and until she sagged down completely. Then he finally let go, her corpse dropping silently to the ground. '' ''Nobody would hear anyway. Curtis grinned. '' ''"Useful things these shoes!" '' Trivia * Bella began the game with two shoes in her inventory. Ironically, she wound up being killed by one of these shoes. Quotes Category:Lab 1 Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters